Y como termino la guerra
by tatis
Summary: One Shot, Harry  es el unico que puede derrotar a Voldemort, lo lograra? que tendra que hacer? el final o solo el comienzo de un mundo lleno de violencia ?


Hola! espero que les guste este pequeño fic, es pequeñito pero es un homenaje al final de una historia que nos a acompañado muchos años, en 3 dias publicaran el final de HP y por fina sabremos en qeu termina la historia del NIÑO QUE VIVIO despues de tantos años de espera

**Y** **COMO TERMINO LA GUERRA**

* * *

Se escucho un Avada Kedavra, un rayo verde golpeo al niño que no entendía lo que sucedía, el con un año de nacido había derrotado al señor Oscuro, o no?

El cuerpo de Voldemort desapareció y solo se escucho el sollozo de un niño entre los escombros de lo que una vez fue la mansión de lo Potter.

El niño aun lloraba desconsolado, nadie podría saber a ciencia cierta si era por miedo, por dolor, por hambre o por frió..después de todo tenia solo un año lo mas probable es que nunca recordaría nada de lo que allí había pasado, no recordaría a sus padres que habían dado su vida por el y cuyos cuerpos aun estaban en el piso.

Se escucho un ruido a lo lejos y poco apoco ese ruido se iba haciendo mas fuerte conforme una moto se iba acercando al destartalado hogar , en el que hacia tan solo unos minutos se habían escuchado risas y juegos, ahora solo quedaba una sombra de lo que fue.

Hagrid se acerco a la cuna arropo al pequeño con delicadeza, no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada mas, una lagrima y solo una cubrió su mejilla mientras miraba el cuerpo de Lili y James, no había tiempo que perder apretando al niño contra su pecho salio lo mas rápido que pudo y no volvió a mirar atrás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumblendore estaba en la puerta del numero 4 de Privet Drive miraba constantemente el cielo, sus ojos estaban opacados, no se veía alegría en su rostro, mas bien las arrugas al lado de su boca y ojos mostraban, dolor e incertidumbre, el aun no entendía bien que sucedía, aunque para todos los demás el era el gran mago y tenia que demostrar seguridad, si alguien veía con detenimiento sus ojos entendería que Dumblendore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos) se sentía perdido, que no tenia todas las respuestas y que aun no entendía bien que había pasado.

Hagrid cumplió su encargo estaciono la moto sin delicadeza al lado de Dumblendore, este tomo cariñosamente a la pequeña criatura que parecía descansar sin recordar que ese día había perdido a sus padres, después de un hechizo para conservar el calor , el director puso a la pequeña criatura dentro de una canasta para dejarlo en la puerta de la casa que seria su hogar durante los próximos años.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry no era un niño común, el era un mago , aunque no lo sabia.

El vivía con sus tíos Petunia y Vernon, sus tíos no eran buenas personas y Harry no tuvo un papa y una mama que lo mimen, tuvo unos tíos que lo castigaban cada vez que podían y un primo que era feliz atormentándolo.

Harry no entendía muchas cosas, no entendía por que cuando tenia mucha hambre por que lo habían dejado sin comer, aparecía un pastel delicioso delante de el, o cuando le cortaban el pelo este crecía rápidamente tapando la cicatriz que cubría su frente.

Harry no entendía el por que de muchas cosas, pero el no se preguntaba nada, tomaba las cosas como venían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El antes niño con ahora 11 años estaba a punto de recibir la sorpresa mas agradable de toda su vida, es mas, estaba a punto de recibir la UNICA sorpresa que había tenido en toda su vida, el se enteraría que era un mago, si el pequeño niño de pelo negro de gafas gruesas y sonrisa triste era nada mas y nada menos que un mago, y no cualquier mago, el con una año de edad había derrotado al señor oscuro, definitivamente Harry Potter no alguien común.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ya sabia que no era alguien común, el estudiaba en el Colegio **Hogwarts** de Magia y Hechicería, allí paso los mejores años de su vida, hasta que cumplió los 17 años,

El Joven de ojos atormentados había aprendido lo que mucha gente no aprende en toda su vida, el sabia ser autosuficiente, sus ojos habían visto la muerte muchas veces, y a pesar de todo aun guardaba un poco de inocencia escondida en un rincón del corazón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**El COMIENZO DEL FIN**

Un joven de pelo negro sangraba copiosamente, su cuerpo en medio de la nada parecía sin vida, los cortes marcaban su cuerpo, eran tantos que no se sabia donde comenzaban ni donde terminaban, la cara desfigurada, los brazos marcados, no había parte de su cuerpo que este libre del dolor, pero estaba vivo.

Si, aunque era casi imperceptible el aun respiraba, los pocos pedazos de tela que cubrían su cuerpo manchados enteramente de sangre subían y bajaban lentamente haciendo notar que el aire aun salía y entraba a sus pulmones.

Solo falta uno murmuro para si mismo, solo uno, mientras en la mano apretaba con fuerza el penúltimo Horcrux , el medallón de Salazar Slytherin, antes brillante ahora yacía al lado del muchacho sin vestigio de lo que una vez significo , ahora chamuscado y desecho medallón ya no guardaba el alma de que tanto había hecho...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El adolescente sonreía, aun acostado en la cama de san mungo, aun con el cuerpo adormecido, aun con magulladuras en el cuerpo, aun con marcas imborrables en el cuerpo y en el alma, el muchacho sonreía, ya lo se se repetía, ya lo se..

El realmente no sabia por que sonreía por un momento una sombra paso por sus ojos, pero así como había llegado se fue, todos creían que estaba loco, pero el pelinegro no estaba loco, simplemente ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, después de todo pensó " siempre supe que acabaría así", esta vez sin necesidad de que lo obliguen guardo cama por 6 meses, el sabia que el final se acercaba y sabia como terminaría todo, el ya no tenia miedo sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ya tenia todo calculado, la incertidumbre se dijo es lo que asusta mas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se levanto ese día como si fuera un día mas, pero no era un día cualquiera , 31 de Diciembre , nadie recordaba que un día como este exactamente en 1926 nació la persona que había tenido al todo el mundo mágico durante años sumido en el terror, si era una año mas del aniversario de Voldemort y el lo sabia, terminara el día que empezó se dijo el muchacho de pelo negro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry caminaba directo sin pensar en otra cosa que su destino, se dirigía al orfanato donde Ryddle vivió durante once años, el lugar donde la madre de este,  
Merope Gaunt, lo dejo solo , al momento de nacer, Harry pensaba para si, yo por lo menos tuve a mi padre un año, el no dejaba de pensar en las similitudes y diferencias entre el y Voldemort, después de todo aparte del pelo negro, de nos ser sangre limpia, los dos compartían el secreto de la soledad.

El muchacho caminaba con paso seguro, abrió la puertas del viejo orfanato, la madera crujía bajo sus pies y solo su corazón latía a mil por hora, eso y el sudor que acumulaba su cuerpo era el único rastro del miedo que albergaba.

Después de lo que a el le pareció un largo rato llego a una puerta alta de madera,facilmente podría ser cedro, pero eso no era importante, aun se veía un viejo y oxidado letrero que decía " director". Habían pasado segundos, pero para el fue como si fueran horas, aun no se decidía a abrir la puerta, su mano estaba apoyada sobre el picaporte cuando escucho el siseo el reemplazo de la desaparecida Nagini, estaba avisando a su amo que había alguien tras la puerta.

El heredero de Slytherin, el causante de tantas muertes, ser que mediante el sufrimiento ajeno estaba seguro de su inmortalidad, dejo escapar una carcajada, mientras miraba la puerta fijamente, sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre no perdían de vista el picaporte esperando el momento en que el intruso girara la manija, aunque Voldemort antes llamado Tom estaba pálido como un muerto , no tenia miedo, simplemente era pálido por que así era el.

Harry con paso firme y ya mas tranquilo abrió la puerta sin delicadez y así quedo frente a frente, sin testigos delante del hombre que le quito todo.

Se escucho un sonido indescifrable entre una risa y un siseo tenebroso, Harry no retrocedió lo miro fijamente sin hacer sonido alguno, Voldemort lo miraba con curiosidad, los ojos rojos recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho sabiendo que este jamás atacaría primero.

Soy inmortal le dijo Voldemort con seguridad al chico, no eres contrincante para mi le repitió si dejar esa sonrisa pretensiosa

Harry con la varita en alto sin darle tiempo a pensar murmuro Avada Kedavra y un rayo verde salio despedido hacia el pecho del que fue el asesino de sus padres.

Ya no le dijo Harry a tiempo para ver desfigurar la sonrisa del monstruo.

Harry se sentó en medio de la oficina vacía, suspiro y mirándose las manos dirigió su varita hacia su propio corazón Avada Kedavra pronuncio, entonces un rayo verde lo golpeo dejándolo inerte al lado de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

De la cicatriz que lo identifico durante sus 17 años comenzó a salir sangre , abriendo poco a poco la frente mientras una luz amarilla salía de su cuerpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Dumblendore encontró en Orfanato en donde había nacido Tom en 1926, los restos del que fue LORD VOLDEMORT y al costado el ultimo Horcrux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry descansa en paz dijo Dumblendore, mientras una lagrima mojaba su mejilla cerro los ojos del muchacho que dio la vida por un mundo que no comprendió

Fin


End file.
